Sex Gods
by MixedMayhem
Summary: But Kyoya and that boy, they looked like they were on a movie set or something,they looked like sex Gods it wasnt fair.He was speechless "Yes I know, why do you think they call each other Mommy and Daddy" Haruhi rolled her eyes."it's obvoius" done by C.


**TAMAKI and KYOYA**

** Fan fic **

** NOTE: I do not own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I claim to own them, I do NOT take credit for others works, I wrote this Fan fic for the simple enjoyment of writing it **

**WARNING: fan fic is rated M**

** "Sex Gods"**

"It doesn't look like anyone is here yet" said a boy with reddish brown hair as he stuck his head through the door of music room 3.

"Yea well we are early" another boy with reddish brown hair said stepping aside the first boy and walking into the empty music room. The first boy followed the second boy into the empty music room.

They stood there together in the empty room; the fact was that these boys were twins. Yes that's right twins. Hikaru and kaoru Hitachin, twins of Ouran High school and members of the elite Host club that was held at Ouran.

Music room 3 is where they and the other members of the Host club held the host club. But so far to the looks of things it looked like the twins were early, usually by the time they got to host club after school Tamaki and Kyoya were already here setting up. But they weren't even here yet, how odd maybe they were running late or something?

"Do you think we should start to set up? Asked Hikaru, the first of the twins to poke his head in the room. He looked over at his brother.

"Yea I think we should so the boss isn't complaining that we didn't do anything again" Kaoru said over his shoulder heading towards the music room supply closet. Hikaru followed. They should start to set up at least until other host club members got here. That would be the best thing to do and that way the boss might stop telling them they were useless to the host club.

That's when they heard it, a loud bang coming from the music supply closet. Kaoru stopped and looked at Hikaru; his face mirrored the confusion he felt. Maybe someone was here after all? In the closet to get things to set up with? Maybe someone part of the host club needed help with something in the closet? Maybe Kaoru and Hikaru could help them with what ever it was they needed?

Quickly and quietly Kaoru and Hikaru made their way to the closet. It was all the way across the music room, but they quickened their walk to pause outside the closed and listened to the mumbled voices from inside the closet.

"I want all of right now" said a breathless voice.

Wow Kaoru thought someone is getting down and dirty in the closet, he looked over at Hikaru and shrugged his shoulders, he hadn't the faintest idea of who it was and by the look on Hikaru's face. But whoever it was that was in the closet was scoring big.

"Your an idiot, they could be here at any second an-" a strangled moan came from the second person. What ever the first person was doing the second person seemed to be enjoying it. This was getting hot and heavy.

Kaoru stopped breathing, his heart was racing, two people who ever they were, where doing the dirty right in this closet and they had no idea that Kaoru and his brother were listening to every word. Kaoru looked over at his brother, whose eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. It looked like Hikaru got the picture of what the people in the closet were doing. If the two people went any further in what they were doing, then Kaoru was pulling Hikaru away they didn't need to listen to this, although it was entertaining to listen to.

But Kaoru couldn't help but think about who it was, so many different people ran through his head, that it was hard to really picture anyone that he knew in the closet at all. He wondered who Hikaru thought it might be behind those closet doors. It could be anyone for all he knew.

A low chuckle came from behind the door. Kaoru pressed his ear closer to the door to listen to them better. This was probably the most exciting thing that had happened to him and his brother since they found our Haruhi was a girl. But only if he knew who it was that was in the closet, oh then he would have a wonderful time black mailing them

"Damn you "a ragged voice breathed. Then it was silent for what seemed like ages till one of the voices said something that made Kaoru's eyes widen with shock.

"Your glasses are always in the way" a voice panted.

Kaoru pushed away from the door. The only person he knew who had glasses was Kyoya. So Kyoya was getting it on in the closet. But with who? Was the part Kaoru wanted to know? He never thought Kyoya was the type to get down and dirty in the closet but he thought wrong. He looked over at this twin who had taken a back seat in all of this. It wouldn't be fair if he wasn't let in on the little secret. Plus he could help in the blackmailing.

Kaoru turned to Hikaru; silently he mouthed "Kyoya is in the closet". His brothers eyes widened in surprise.

The twins had never heard of anyone else in the host club that was in a relationship. This was juicy news. Hikaru pressed his ear to the door so he could listen to Kyoya and whoever else was in the closet with him; Kaoru did the same a smirk on his lips. This was great even though it was a little disturbing to be listening on what Kyoya did with someone else and he hoped that Kyoya didn't find them lurking outside the closet door. He didn't want to think about what would really happen if Kyoya found them, it would probably lead to getting kicked out of the host club and Kaoru didn't want that.

"Take them off if they are in your way" a voice huffed, probably Kyoya. The twins smiled at each other.

That's when Hikaru got a brilliant idea. He tapped Kaoru on the shoulder and pointed at the key hole in the door. Now they would be able to see who Kyoya was with after all.

What a brilliant idea Kaoru thought, why didn't he think of it before. He moved away from the door and crouched down to the door handle, then with one eye looked into the key hole. He blinked a couple of times to see clearly. What he saw surprised him a little.

Kyoya sat on the ground legs spread, someone else sat on top of him, straddling him, their arms around his shoulders, their head bent down towards Kyoya's neck. This person was a boy they were wearing the boy's school uniform, so that meant that Kyoya was…gay. So there were hidden gays in the host club it wasn't just him and his brother anymore. But it's not like he and Hikaru were really gay it was all an act but to know that there was someone else who didn't like girls as much. If only the other person who was on Kyoya would lifted their head a little just so Kaoru could see their hair color.

But just as Kaoru thought it, the boy on top of Kyoya lifted his head just a little, the hair was blond. Kaoru's heart skipped a beat, a blonde boy on Kyoya…Kyoya and a blonde boy…there was only one blonde that Kaoru knew …..no but there were a lot of other blonde boys at Ouran high school….but he only knew one blonde…a blonde boy on Kyoya kissing him…no it probably wasn't who he was thinking about anyway.

But Kyoya and that boy, they looked like they were on a movie set or something, the way they moved and touched each other. To Kaoru they looked like sex Gods. Kaoru couldn't watch them anymore, just watching them made him jealous, Kyoya got everything he wanted just because his dad was one of the most powerful in Japan and now he got to look like a sex God too, it wasn't fair, but they weren't even really doing anything but kissing and they still looked good doing it, they looked how him and Hikaru would never look and it bothered him.

Hikaru placed his eye up to the key hole, it was more than a second before he gasp and retched his eye away from the door. All he could do was point wide eyed. He was speechless.

Kaoru gave him a strange look then looked into the key hole again. All he could see was that the person that was once sitting on Kyoya wasn't anymore; they were behind him now, his arms wrapped around his neck, their chin resting on his shoulder. They were blonde, handsome and violet eyed. They were Tamaki Suoh. The person Kaoru had a feeling it would be but didn't want it to be.

So all this time Kyoya and Tamaki are together looking like sex Gods and no one knew, damn them those bastards, getting everything that they want and now this, being labeled as sex Gods it was sooo unfair. But it was also a surprise that a total idiot could end up being with a genius. Just all of it didn't make any sense, but some things didn't have to make sense that's just the way things were.

Kaoru backed away from the door. His brain was still going over the possibilities as to the how when where and why? He was speechless.

"Kaoru, Hikaru what are you guys doing?" said a voice from behind them. They jumped and spun around holding their chest, only to see that it was Haruhi and that behind her were Hunny and Mori. All of them were looking at Kaoru and Hikaru as if they had gone crazy or something. Maybe they had gone crazy, Kaoru couldn't tell anymore.

"We…..I…erm…..they…." Kaoru stuttered pointing from himself to Hikaru then to the closet where Tamaki and Kyoya were in. Hikaru didn't say anything his face just got redder and redder.

Haruhi looked at them questionably, then when they didn't answer her, her eyes widened and she smiled softly.

"Are Kyoya and Tamaki in the closet?" she asked hands on her hips. Kaoru was speechless again for the second time in one day. Haruhi knew about…..so that means Hunny and Mori knew about them as well, which means that Hikaru and himself were the last to know about them. But how did the others even find out when they didn't even know? This bothered Kaoru why were he and his brother the last to know about things around here?

"You know" Kaoru choked out looking at Haruhi as if she had another arm growing out of her body.

"Yes I know, why do you think they call each other Mommy and Daddy, well mostly Tamaki does that, but it's still really obvious" she rolled her eyes. Now Kaoru was feeling stupid, maybe it was obvious now that Kaoru thought about it. Maybe he just hadn't been paying attention.

"Tama and Kyoya love each other "Hunny said skipping over to his table getting ready to eat cake, he dragged Mori behind him who could only nod in response.

"If we all know about them, then how come they still hide in the closet?" Kaoru asked shaking his head.

"They hide in the closet because they don't realize that we all know yet so they still think it's a secret" Haruhi explained. Damn did she know everything about everyone around here?

"Oh I see" Kaoru said. Only he didn't really see, all of this was still mindboggling to him. He just needed to sit down and think through everything he had just seen and heard.

Haruhi smiled and gave him a wink,

"Well they are sex Gods after all" she laughed walking away leaving Kaoru and Hikaru to just stare after her dumbly.


End file.
